Amour sournois
by tetsuyakosama
Summary: Sakura Haruno héritière d'une multinationale informatique, jouit de son pouvoir de séduction pour faire tomber les hommes. Mais voilà sa prochaine victime UZUMAKI Naruto, héritier de son concurrent actuel va se révéler plus coriace Naru/Saku ou Sasu/Saku
1. rencontre manigançée

Un monde ou le pouvoir domine tout, ou l'argent est indispensable et ou l'amour n'a pas de place, Sakura Haruno l'avait très vite comprise, héritière d'une grande multinationale, les sentiments n'était pas toléré, qualifié comme étant faible selon ses parents . En haut de ses 17 ans, elle avait compris que la vie ne lui ferai pas de cadeau et qu'elle n'était qu'un jeu ou deux adversaires s'affrontaient.

-Bonjour Mlle Haruno, c'est un honneur de vous accueillir dans cet avion, veuillez me suivre votre place est par ici...

Malgré sa discrétion, on l'avait tout de même reconnu, elle maudissait la couleur de ses cheveux, très voyant et peu pratique mais ne s'y attarda pas. Aujourd'hui elle était habillé d'une jupe noir très courte avec des bottes marron lui moulant bien les jambes, sa chemise déboutonné vers le haut, tombant le long de ses hanches sculptait à merveille ses formes assez généreuses, ses yeux vert émeraude qui d'un seul regard faisait tomber les hommes, oui aujourd'hui elle était une de ses femmes les plus convoité au monde et ayant collectionné les hommes. Sa dernière victime était un très beau ténébreux qui était finalement tombé sous sa coupe et à son hommage elle s'était laissé couper les cheveux jusqu'au 'au dessus de ses épaules pour le plus grand désespoir de ses fans. En entrant dans son compartiment elle remarqua très vite sa prochaine conquête, ses cheveux ébouriffé blond étant facilement reconnaissable. Elle fit signe à l'hôtesse de la laisser, ce qu'elle fit, il ne devait surtout pas la reconnaître alors elle s'était habillée d'une manière assez banale selon elle. Après avoir enfin réussi à atteindre sa place, elle le vit, bien entendu elle avait soigneusement choisi celle-ci pour être près de lui mais son cœur manqua un battement, il était sur le moment en train de fixer un point perdu dans le ciel à travers la fenêtre lui donnant un air songeur. Habillé d'un simple jean avec une chemise blanche lui donnait un air sexy selon elle.

« Alors la rumeur disant que l'héritier des UZUMAKI était assez modeste était vrai mais bon je m'y accommoderai »

Très doucement et avec grâce elle s'assit à côté de lui, celui-ci le l'ayant pas remarqué passa au plan suivant, elle fit exprès de faire tomber sa carte d'étudiante, et encore là elle le vit indifférent, toujours entrain de fixer la fenêtre. Elle eu un rictus.

« Comment ose t-il m'ignorer attend pour voir mon ultime plan de séduction !! »

Pendant ce temps là Naruto était très préoccupé, son oncle lui avait fait parvenir que sa famille voulait le marier, ce qui était hors de question pour lui, la question ne se posait même pas, il savait que les femmes n'était attiré par lui que par l'argent alors pourquoi se donner du mal pour elles.

« De tout façon je leur ferai comprendre mon refus même si je... »

Et c'est là qu'il la vit, elle avait plaqué sa tête sur ses genoux et cherchait désespérément sa carte d'étudiante, inconsciemment il pencha sa tête comme pour voir la raison de ce soudain acte mais sans prévenir elle se releva ayant enfin réussi à retrouver l'objet de ses recherches.

- Ah enfin j'ai réussi à...!!

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que ses lèvres avait frôler ceux du jeune homme. Elle n'avait vraiment pas prévu ça et se libéra à contre cœur de ses lèvres si tentantes afin de s'excuser.

- je...je suis désolé je cherchais ma carte d'étudiante qui était tombé et j'ai malencontreusement euh...

Pendant ce temps Naruto n'avait pas bougé, surpris d'un tel geste, qui plus est, était son premier baiser, c'était la première fois pour lui et une vague de sensation inconnue l'avait traversé. Inconsciemment il plaqua ses doigts sur ses lèvres comme pour vérifier que ce n'était pas un rêve, mais ce n'en était pas un, il sentait encore le doux parfum de ses lèvres sur les siennes. La voyant gêné pour son geste précédent il réussi enfin à prononcer quelques mots.

- nan c'est...c'est moi qui devrait m'excuser je n'aurai pas du me pencher je...

Pour la première fois Sakura était gênée, cet acte soudain qui n'était au contraire pas déplaisant avait réussi à l'ébranler, pourtant elle avait embrasser d'innombrable fois, mais celui-ci était différent, elle ne saurait quoi mais c'était différent. Mais très vite la réalité revint la frapper à coup de marteau, elle devait le faire tomber sous sa coupe, étrangement elle ressentie un sentiment amer se nouer au fond de sa gorge mais n'y fit pas attention très longtemps, elle ne devait surtout pas montrer ses vraies sentiments, un monde ou les sentiments ne sont pas tolérés, elle ne devait surtout pas y tomber.

- je m'appelle Sakura et toi ?!

- euh..Naruto...

Un monde ou la sournoiserie fait sa place, ou les sentiments sont dissimulés, ou l'argent domine tous auront-il la chance de pouvoir s'aimer dans un tel monde ?


	2. découverte

- je m'appelle Sakura et toi ?!

- euh...Naruto...

Elle le voyait rougir pour sa plus grande satisfaction, jamais aucun homme n'a pu lui résister alors pourquoi commencé maintenant. Naruto de son côté était assez gêné, c'était la première fois pour lui et ne savait vraiment pas comment appréhender ça, il essayait de se convaincre que ce n'était qu'un simple accident mais rien n'y faisait, il restait sur le moment scotché sur ce baiser. En le voyant dans cet état, elle commençait à être tendue.

« Putain mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive, j'ai pourtant fait pire !! »

Comme pour chassé ce baiser de sa tête qui la hantait depuis quelques minutes, elle tenta de changer de sujet.

- Dis moi à....à quoi tu pensais, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ?

- Ah...ça...

En voyant la tête qu'il faisait, elle se maudissait intérieurement d'avoir posé cette question. Naruto lui de son côté se rappela de son soi-disant mariage qu'il qualifierait comme étant une torture, vraiment qu'avait-il fait pour mérité ça ?

- je...je suis désolé d'avoir posé cette question...

Elle faisait maintenant mine d'être triste, pour faire tomber notre jeune Naruto.

- Ne t'en veut pas, c'est pas ta faute !!! dit-il en cogitant les bras partout

Sur le coup il eut un pincement au cœur, la voir s'excuser pour quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas faite, la rendait si mignonne. Pendant ce temps Sakura riait intérieurement de sa victoire.

« Et en plus il est tombé dans le panneau quel naïf !!! »

- tu es toute seule ?

- oui, ma famille est assez occupé...

En pensant ça, elle aurait eu envie de lui dire toute la vérité, qu'elle était une gosse de riche et qu'elle ne parlait avec lui que pour son argent, en fait elle ne faisait ça que pour eux.

« c'est la seule chose que je puisse faire »

- alors on est dans le même cas !

- hein ?

- mes parents aussi sont assez occupés à vrai dire !

Il émanait une telle gentillesse de sa part, qu'elle se demandait vraiment s'il était l'héritier des UZUMAKI.

- dis tu veux bien devenir mon ami, Naruto ?

- ton ami ?

C'était la première fois qu'on lui demandait ça, elle voulait être son ami, ne savait-elle donc pas que sa famille l'ignorait, que tous le monde le méprisait à cause de ses origines, visiblement pas, le seul ami qu'il avait était un certain ténébreux qui se foutait de ses origines comme il l'avait dit.

- tu en es sûr ? dit-il l'air hésitant

- oui !

En examinant attentivement ses yeux, elle cru déceler une certaine détresse, qu'elle savait être un secret.

« tu vas voir j' vais te faire cracher le morceau »

- désolé...

Alors qu'il se demandait la raison de ce pardon, il vit une larme couler et tout ça par sa faute, il se maudissait d'avoir été si hésitant mais n'avait pu contenir un flot d'émotion l' envahir. A tel point qu'il ne réussit pas à les cacher. Il la prit délicatement dans ses bras pour la plus grande surprise de Sakura qui se demandait le pourquoi de cette réaction. Doucement il commença à lui caresser les cheveux tout en lui susurrant des mots doux.

- c'est moi qui devrait m'excuser en fait j'avais peur que tu me rejettes...

- pourquoi...

« J t'en prie ne répond pas sinon j' vais le crier sur tous les toits » supplia t-elle intérieurement

- en fait je suis né d'une prostitué alors tous le monde me méprise...

Sur le coup elle avait entendu le cœur du jeune homme s'accélérer, elle savait bien que très peu de gens connaissait son secret et elle, elle allait le trahir. En pensant ça elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur. Non elle ne devait surtout pas lui montrer ses sentiments, c'est ce qu'on lui avait apprise, cacher, vivre dans l'ombre, ne rien montrer et surtout pas ses faiblesses.

- ah ça fait du bien, tu sais peu de gens connaisse ce secret...

« Ça c'est sur !! » pensa t'elle

Si le monde apprenait que l'héritier des UZUMAKI était né d'une prostitué, ça ferait scandale, à tel point que l'entreprise risquerait d'en prendre un coup. D'un côté elle était ravie d'avoir enfin eu le gros lot mais de l'autre elle était assez désolé pour lui et ne voulait surtout pas perdre sa confiance. De son côté Naruto se demandait comment il allait dire à sa famille qu'il avait révélé son secret et surtout à une inconnu. Alors que Naruto tenait toujours Sakura enlacé, les autres passagers commençait à les regarder.

- tu les as vu...

- franchement c'est pas quelque chose à faire ici...

En entendant ça, Sakura s'écarta à la vitesse grand V, elle était tellement préoccupée dans ses pensées, qu'elle ne faisait même plus attention à ce qui l'entourait. Naruto lui était assez gêné de ce qu'il venait de faire, qu'il commençait déjà à bafouiller des excuses.

- ah...je...je suis dé...

En le voyant dans cette état, elle se disait qu'il était si innocent, gentil mais très naïf, ne savait-il donc pas qu'il avait devant lui le diable, la personne qui le ramerait à la tombe ,qu'elle était son pire cauchemar, visiblement pas. Après quelques paroles échangées avec lui, elle se laissa aller pour une petite sieste. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est que durant tout le voyage une personne la regardait et pas avec n'importe qu'elle yeux.

Quelques heures plus tard

- Sakura...Sakura réveille-toi on est arrivé...Sakura...

- hum...qu'est ce qu'il y'a...

- on vient d'atterrir...

Sakura en ouvrant difficilement les yeux, ne comprit pas tout de suite mais lorsqu'elle vit sa proximité avec Naruto ne put que rougir. Celui-ci n'était qu'à quelques centimètre de son visage, essayant de toute ses forces à réveiller sa rose.

- ah...euh...Naruto...

Celui-ci voyant le visage rouge de Sakura ne comprit pas pourquoi elle se mettait dans cette état, mais lorsque celle-ci osa pointer du doigt Naruto, celui-ci comprit enfin la raison de son trouble et d'un geste vif s'écarta d'elle.

- je..je suis vraiment désolé Sakura je...je voulais juste te réveiller !!! dit-il en mettant un bras derrière sa tête.

- c'est...c'est pas grave...

Elle en était encore rouge, tellement la situation précédente la gênait, son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien se disait-il.

« et en plus qu'est ce qu'il est beau de près !!! »

Sans plus de cérémonie elle se releva pour se diriger vers la sortie, ils étaient les derniers passagers encore à bords.

- merci d'avoir choisi ce vol Mllle HA...

L'hôtesse n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Sakura lui avait plaquer une de ses mains contre sa bouche, comme pour la faire taire.

- qu'est ce qui se passe Sakura ?

- rien..ne ne t'inquiète pas j'arrive, je crois que j'ai oublié quelques chose !

- ah d'accord... bon ben j 't'attend en bas...

Sakura qui avait enfin réussi à se débarrasser de Naruto fixa avec un regard noir l'hôtesse. Elle avait failli faire foirer tous ses plans, mais c'est le risque du métier se dit-elle.

- si vous prononcer mon nom de famille ici, je vous promet un aller simple pour l'enfer !!!

- o...OUI !!!!

Après avoir mis les points sur les i avec notre hôtesse, elle se rapprocha de Naruto qui semblait attendre quelque chose.

- Naruto...? qu'est ce que tu attends ?

- en fait j'attends quelqu'un...

Normalement une limousine devait le prendre pour le ramener chez lui, malgré ses protestations sa famille n'avait pas voulu le laisser rentrer seul, de ne peur qu'il soit la cible d'un mal autrui, ce qu'il trouvait bien sur aberrant.

- bon eh bien je crois que nos chemins vont se quitter... dit-elle tout en s'éloignant de lui

- ATTEND !!!!

Il lui avait attrapé le poignet, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin. Pourquoi, pourquoi alors qu'il avait enfin rencontré quelqu'un qui ne le méprisait devait t-il le quitter. Sakura était assez surpris de ce geste, elle ne savait pas qu'elle était aussi importante pour le blond alors que ce n'était que leur première rencontre. Bien entendu elle avait tous planifié pour qu'ils se revoient mais lui ne savait rien.

- dis on se reverra ? Dit-il avec une pointe d'espoir

- j'en suis sûr...

Elle s'était rapproché du jeune homme pour lui administrer un baiser sur la joue. Après s'être écarté elle le vit à la fois troublé et heureux. Après cette embrassade, elle s'éloigna de Naruto, toujours aussi surpris de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle l'avait embrasser, pas sur la bouche bien sûr mais quand même, elle était surpris de son initiative alors qu'elle n'était bien sûr pas prévu.

Qu'allait-il se passer entre eux deux ? Le destin avait-il prévu de les faire tomber amoureux ou bien de les faire haïr ? Il faudra attendre la suite pour le savoir.

Preview : Et si 3 jours plus tard Sakura et Naruto se rencontraient à une réception pour riche, et si Naruto l'avait reconnu, le secret de Sakua tombera-il ? Ne ratez pas « la soirée improvisée »

Alors qu'en pensez vous, ce chapitre n'est vraiment pas à la hauteur de ce que j'aurai voulu écrire mais bon laissez moi minimum 5 commentaires et peut-être je posterai la suite ce soir


	3. invitation

Eh bien tu as vu juste Drakau je poste ma fic ausi sur fanfic fr, on ma conseillé ce site alors voilà et comme le surnom "sasuna" était déjà pris alors j'ai improvisée mais que penses tu du chapitre 6 car j'aimerai avoir quelques idées pour le prochain et je bloque un peu.

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours qu'ils étaient rentrés au Japon, chacun rentrant de leur côté mais pensant à l'autre. Sakura était affaler sur son lit, retournant toutes les idées qu'elles avaient dans la tête.

« Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? »

Elle était tiraillée entre ses sentiments et sa raison, devait elle faire part du secret de Naruto au reste du monde ou le cacher comme une amie le ferai.

« Il était si heureux sur le coup quand je lui ai proposé d'être mon ami, que j'arrive pas à me défaire cette image »

Mais alors qu'elle commençait à perdre espoir, un bruit vint la faire sortir de ses réflexions.

- ENTRER !!!

- Je vous prie de m'excuser mademoiselle mais maitre Tsunade est rentré de New-York....dit le majordome en s'inclinant.

- Tsunade-sama est rentrer ????!!!!

- Oui, elle vous attend dans le salon...

Sans aucune formule de politesse, elle se dirigea vers le salon ou son maître devait patienter. Combien de temps ne l'avait elle pas vu, cinq ou six mois. Elle suivait ses parents dans leur voyage afin de leur porter assistance mais elle était la seul à la traiter comme une fille normale avec sa meilleure amie. Elle la considérait presque comme sa mère, car au moins comparée à elle, elle lui souriait, lui demandait de ses nouvelles, si elle allait bien, ce que ses parents eux n'ont jamais fait depuis sa naissance.

- Tsunade-sama !!!! dit-elle en claquant la porte exténuée

Une femme blonde se trouvait sur le canapé, analysant quelques document. Elle avait environ une vingtaine d'année mais il ne faut jamais se fier au apparence, car son maitre avait plus de cinquante ans.

- Ah c'est toi Sakura, alors comment vas-tu ?

- bien et vous Tsunade-sama ?

- ne t'inquiète pas pour moi mais j'ai appris que tu t'étais rapproché de l'héritier des UZUMAKI, as tu appris quelque chose de compromettante pour lui ?

« oui j'ai appris que sa mère était en faite une prostituée !! »

- euh...eh bien en faite...

Tsunade le malaise que Sakura avait mais ne fit rien paraître.

- tu n'as rien appris, ce n'est pas très grave, ce n'était que votre première rencontre...dit-elle en fixant ses documents.

- oui...dit-elle faiblement

San rien dire elle retourna dans sa chambre, marchant d'un pas lent. Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de mentir à son maitre, pourtant elle n'avait aucun secret pour elle, en tout cas jusqu'à aujourd'hui, alors pourquoi n'arrivait elle pas à lui dire, peut-être car elle savait que elle lui disait le monde le saurait aussitôt, elle aurait tant aimé avoir une confidente, une amie qui ne dirai rien, qui ne le crierai pas sur les toits et qui lui donnerai des conseils mais voilà il n'y avait personne, voilà sa misérable condition, ne compter sur personne , ne se faire des amis que par pur nécessité, les utilisé et après les jeter comme de bon vieux sacs poubelles voilà ce qu'on lui avait apprise et elle le regrettait maintenant, peut-être son amie Ino.

« Impossible elle ne tiendra jamais sa langue plus de deux minutes !!! »

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est que son maitre avait bien vu qu'elle avait menti, c'était bien la première qu'elle était aussi troublée, peut-être à cause de l'ampleur du secret ou bien...non impossible elle n'aurait jamais pu se prendre d'affection pour un homme sinon tous ses efforts n'auraient servi à rien.

« Eh merde il faut que je trouve un truc !! »

Et c'est là qu'elle le vit, cacher dans un amas de papier, se trouvait la solution, une invitation à une réception et pas n'importe laquelle, celle qui va fêter l'union des entreprises Hyuga et Uchiwa car récemment un problème de scandale avait eu lieur à propos du second héritier des Uchiwa.

- SAKURA !!!!

La concernée descendit les escaliers aussi vite que possible afin de ne pas faire attendre son maitre qui était assez peu patiente.

- oui tsunade-sama !?

- tiens...

Elle lui avait tendu un bout de papier qu'elle s'empressa de prendre. Elle ne comprit pas au début ou voulait en venir son maître mais très vite quand elle commença à lire les premières lignes une lueur d'hésitation vint la frapper.

- mais tsunade-sama je...je ne...

- tu ira un point c'est tout !!!

- oui mais...

- tu sais bien que j'ai horreur de me faire répéter !!!

- j'ai comprit...dit-elle la tête baissée

Alors qu'elle avait rejoint sa chambre, elle se laissa glisser sur son lit, que devait-elle faire, elle risquerait de le revoir, pas qu'elle le détestait mais après ce qu'elle lui avait fait, voudra t-il toujours lui sourire, car c'était bel et bien sa faute s'il devait de marier aujourd'hui, à cause du scandale du mois dernier, elle en était la seule fautive. Et d'un coup elle pensa à lui.

« Et si Naruto était là lui aussi ? »

C'est impossible car elle se rappela très vite que le jeune blond détestait plus que tout ce genre de soirée et qu'il n'irait pour rien au monde à une réception ou les gens faisaient la fête comme des débiles.

« C'est pas ça mais faut que je me prépare » dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

Du côté de Naruto

- J'ai dit HORS DE QUESTION !!!!

- oui mais c'est une soirée très importante et si tu n'es pas là...

- le monde ne va pas s'effondrer si je ne suis pas présent mon oncle !!

- oui mais pense à ce que vont dire les médias s'ils apprennent que tu n'es pas là pour l'union des familles Hyuga et Uchiwa !!

- je me fiche complètement de leur avis, j'en ai marre qu'on me pourrisse la vie avec ce genre d'idiotie Iruka sensei !!

- mais pense à ton ami, Sasuke lui aussi déteste ce genre de chose mais le fait pour le bien de sa famille, si tu ne veux pas le faire pour nous fais le pour lui alors !!!

- vous avez dit Sasuke, qu'est ce qu'il vient faire là-dedans ?

- quoi tu ne savais pas, c'est Sasuke qui va se marier...

- QUOI !!!???

D'un coup sec il sortit son téléphone portable afin d'appeler son ami.

- Ouais c'est qui à l'appareil ?

- Y'A PAS DE C'EST QUI TU LE SAIS POUTANT POURQUOI TU NE M'A PAS DIS QUE TU TE MARIAIS !!!????

- ne crie pas j'ai déjà mal aux oreilles alors...

- REPONDS !!!

-....ça me faisais chier et je voulais pas tu l'aprennes...

- mais chuis ton meilleur ami, non ?

- c'est bien pour ça et puis tu déteste ce genre de chose alors pourquoi tu....

- JE VIENDRAIS !!!

- Attends tu peux pas....tiiiiiiii......

Naruto avait raccroché au nez à son ami, il était hors de question qu'il rate ça mais pourquoi devait-il se marier, il avait bien l'intention de le savoir.

- Iruka sensei j'irai à cette réception !

- c'est vrai mais pourquoi changer d'avis aussi rapidement ?

« eh eh mais c'est évident je veux voir la futur femme de Sasuke !! »

Mais se retint de le dire à voix haute, préférant garder ses raisons pour lui.

- J'y vais pour...pour mon meilleur ami, oui c'est ça, que dirai t-on si le meilleur ami du futur époux ne venait pas, hein ?

- Mais oui c'est ça, comme si j'allais te croire mais bon je me fiche de tes raisons tant que que t'y vas...ah au fait la réception commence dans deux heures...dit-il en regardant sa montre

- QUOI !!! vous auriez pu me le dire plus tôt, j' vais être en retard !!!

Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas encore c'est que le destin avait décidé de les faire se croiser de nouveau bien plutôt que prévu.


End file.
